Redemption
by Morgan Darkheart
Summary: Yusuke found himself wishing for love like Kurama and Morgan had, and suddenly the girl of his dreams is dumped into his lap as an assignment. But will he know what to say and do to win her love?
1. Rebirth

Redemption

I've come to realize what love really is. When someone holds you in his or her arms and it feels like you've always belonged there. When it's gone, you finally realize that it's gone and you might never experience that feeling again. I have given up so much for a sensation of forgiveness and warmth. I come to grips with reality as I kneel there with the one I love gone, flashes of light echoing around me. Blood slips down my arms, not my own it seems. The body I cradle to me is my protector… lover. Fragile in death as I hold you, I long to be there to calm and watch over you. Will you come back to me? My scream pierces the darkness of the battleground. Come back with me to when this, all around me, started. Only a few years have passed since then, but the innocence seems unreal… fake. My vision fades as I think back to the day I first saw him…

Standing there waiting for someone, god knows what…

Me?

Chapter One

Rebirth

Somewhere in the state of Washington…

"Look!"

"What?"

"That new guy over there, standing against the wall."

"Who? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Oh yeah, that one. Isn't he hot?"

" Yeah, compared to all the losers we have here. Do you think he's foreign?"

"Yeah, I heard he was Japanese, something about not speaking the language, but they let him in anyway."

Sorna sighed and pushed her way threw the group of girls standing watching the guy across the cafeteria, she was late again. She tripped, as a foot was placed in her path, and dropped one of her books. "Ouch!" She turned back to see one of the girls, a blonde prep, smiling meanly at her.

"Sorry." The blonde sang out in a falsely cheerful voice.

Sorna didn't reply, frowning at the groups annoying giggles, probably because Mister Dreamy was coming their way. She didn't care, she thought, as she heard one of the girls, the blonde, start to say something. It was cut off as she hurried away, grimacing and feeling sorry for any poor man that fell into the webs of one of those girls.

Sorna pushed her long, thick red hair out of her face as she opened the door to the girl's gym locker room. Gym wasn't her favorite class, but she needed it to get out of high school and senior year. She changed and joined the already in process class as they warmed up, stretching. She grabbed her foot with the tips of her fingers and looked up to see the foreign student enter the gym. He didn't take notice of the class, just the teacher, as he walked forward. Sorna took the time to study this newcomer as he conversed with the teacher. Leather jacket, tight jeans, possibly gay, and black hair combed back out of his face; he looked like a hard ass. She noticed he had a nice body and blushed, averting her eyes as she realized what she had been doing. She didn't have a chance with a guy like this; he would be friends with the jocks in days. She was a nobody, stuck to herself and got A's, a loser. No one talked to her, especially boys, because she didn't. Her thick glasses and long hair that hid her from the rest of the world was enough to keep her from having no friends.

Mister Dreamy finished his talk with the teacher, who didn't look very happy. She looked at him and hard brown eyes found hers, penetrating her very being. He frowned and started to walk over as she busied herself with some nonexistent warm-up. As soon as he stepped up beside her, she knew he was there, she could smell subtle cologne that stirred her senses.

Sorna gasped as a strong hand came down on her wrist and pulled her up, bringing her face to face with him. His eyes smoldered in satisfaction as he pulled her to one of the doors that led to the outside. He yanked it open and led her outside, the door closing, but not before she got a glimpse of confusion from faces inside. She found her voice the minute he released her. "What are you doing?" she asked in anger, yelling.

"Aren't you the one?" He voice was deep and sent shivers up her spine.

"What?"

"The one… you called to me?"

She realized that his English was very good for the gossip she had heard. "I've done no such thing!" She stepped away from him but he did the unexpected, following her into the corner in which she was going. Brick hit her back as she looked at him with mouth agape.

"Do you not remember, you were crying out to me, you were screaming too." He pulled her to him and hugged her.

She was engulfed in remembrance, as if she knew this was where she belonged. She didn't even know this guy. What was she doing leaning into his embrace and wishing that he would kiss her. She braced her hands on his chest and pushed, sending him a few steps back. She wished she hadn't when she saw the look in his eyes, hurt.

"You don't remember, she said that you might not."

"She?" She shivered, forgetting that she was wearing only her gym uniform. It was the middle of winter and she was standing outside in the snow and cold.

He held out a hand, his eyes full of compassion. "Come with me, you've wanted to run away and find where you belong, haven't you?"

She shook her head and stared, wondering how he knew these things. She couldn't believe it, but she wanted to go with him. "One thing?" She looked at him with untrusting eyes, "I want to know your name?"

His eyes softened in a smile. "Yusuke Urameshi." He whispered.

Sorna's eyes clouded over in past awakenings. She placed her hand in his, knowing that this was what she was born to do.

Endless dreamscape stretched out on every which side of her as she fought down the confusion welling up inside her, remembering. She had dreams like this every night since she had started high school, thunder echoing in the distance. He'd come to her in an outfit of pure spun yellow silk, bending over her in happiness. It would fade from his face as he glimpsed her tears, head bent so no one could see them. A figure lurked in the background, that of a woman keeping watch. She would never say anything and Sorna could never see her face, it was hidden by waves of shiny brown hair. The man in yellow silk would draw her into his arms and hold her there, she than would wake up with a longing for the stranger's touch and feel all around her. Sometimes, he'd never appear and she would wake up with tears on her face.

It didn't matter; she came out of her daze and found that she was in a truck with him, Yusuke, speeding down the highway. She didn't care about the dreams anymore, that man was here with her now and she had agreed to come with him where ever, she wasn't sure. "You're the one from my dreams." She was sure as he looked over with eyes of chocolate, his face expressionless.

"Yes," he concentrated on the road before going on, "Morgan said that we needed you a while back when I first meant her."

"Morgan?"

"A friend of Kurama's, it's a long story, I'm sure she'll tell you all about."

"So you've been haunting my dreams because of this Morgan girl. What, does she have premonitions?" She scoffed and turned to look out the window at the scenery of Washington, nothing special.

Yusuke turned toward her and smiled, it went unnoticed to her. "You could say that, she's a little odd. Sorry about the whole 'dream' thing." He grimaced. "Don't take it personally and use the word haunting. It's more like locating someone when their thoughts are fully open during sleep, one thing I can't do but Morgan can."

Sorna didn't respond, just sat there staring out the window. After a while she turned back to Yusuke. "Where are we going?" Was the first thing she could think of now that she wasn't so confused.

Yusuke gripped the steering wheel. He might as well tell her if she wanted to know, but would she freak out? "Chicago."

"Oh."

He breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed the scared look on her face, he didn't like it.

"How?"

Now he knew he was in for it. He hunched his shoulders and prepared himself. "By plane."

"WHAT! I hate flying!" She burst out and then turned red.

He knew this was going to happen. Morgan had told him something might go wrong. She was also smiling when she said this, so it had made him nervous. How was he going to get her on a plane if she had a fear for them? Maybe it wasn't that great of a fear, he hoped. "Why don't you like flying?"

She looked down at her lap. "My father was…"

He waited, noticing the sign for the exit that would lead them to the Washing International airport.

Sorna didn't notice and went on. "Killed." She said it with so much finality that he glanced over to see no emotion on her face. "He was on his way to Boston for a business trip and the plane went down. Some technicality or some crap like that. I was six at the time so that's the bullshit they fed me. My mother loved him so much, she died two years ago and I've been living with a foster family since than. I don't think she got over his death and died because of the grief. I just turned eighteen, so I had planned on moving out of my foster family's home after I finished my senior year. Just thought you might like to know, or did you already? Morgan?"

Yusuke shook his head and sat there. The truck was now parked in the airport parking lot, they had arrived a minute ago, but Sorna hadn't noticed, too absorbed in her story. "Morgan told me this also. I knew you didn't have any family so I asked you to come with me."

"What about my foster family?"

"Taken care of." He told her matter of fact, opening the car door and getting out.

Sorna did the same and realized that she was still in her gym uniform. Yusuke noticed this too and handed her his leather jacket. She draped it around her shoulders and followed behind him to the elevator up to the main building of the airport, check in.

In the elevator, she turned towards Yusuke. "Yusuke?" It was the first time she had used his name.

He noticed it too and cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

She smiled at the funny image of his bangs falling in his face. Cute. "I'm not promising I can do this, I mean, get on a plane, but I'll try." The doors opened to the main building and noise pressed in on them. Yusuke nodded and took her hand, leading her threw the crush of people with baggage. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers and was sure he had just taken her hand so he wouldn't lose her. At least she hoped.

Yusuke was thinking other thoughts. As he headed over to a check in counter for American Airlines he pondered about Sorna's hand in his own. Nice and smooth, her fingers were warm against his grip. He stopped in front of the counter and the man behind it looked up.

"May I help you sir." He took in Yusuke's tattered appearance and Sorna's wide-eyed excitement as she looked around in awe, her hand still in his. A look of disgust crossed the man's face and Yusuke slammed his hand down on the counter. It attracted the man's gaze and some travelers passing by.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper down. "Listen buddy, I don't need you shity attitude, especially around the brood. Got it?" He pointed a finger in the guy's face.

The man made up his mind that this young man was more then meant the eye and busied himself with a question and his computer. "Name?" he asked politely.

"Darkheart."

Sorna peered around Yusuke's arm at the commotion and looked around, hopping that none of the passing guards had taken notice. Fortunately, they hadn't and Sorna breathed a sigh of relief. She peered back around Yusuke's arm and watched as he gave information to the man standing behind the counter. Darkheart? What kind of name was that? She would have to ask him later. After the name, the man looked up at Yusuke with a look of respect in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea that you would be traveling with us today." He stammered.

Yusuke growled as the man handed them two tickets. "Next time, I suggest that you judge on character before appearance." The man nodded and Yusuke turned away, pulling Sorna with him.

"Even though you can't judge me on it." He muttered.

Sorna smiled, catching what he said.

"Okay, close your eyes and no peeking." Yusuke took Sorna's hand and guided her down long hallway that sloped gently down to the ground of the terminal where the plane they were going to take was parked.

Sorna was shaking all over, she had been as they had walked threw the entire airport to their plane. She was beginning to think that they would be the only ones on this flight, but she couldn't help and feel like Yusuke was giving her the royal treatment. As they had walked, he had tried to calm her fears, pointing out planes that were taking off and landing outside the windows. He had bought her a coffee and after that they had proceeded down here to an almost deserted section of the terminals. He had explained that this area was where most of the privately owned planes were parked. It had got her thinking that maybe Yusuke was a really rich kid from the city and he had just come out here to get away for a while. He had probably made up Morgan and the other guy he had kept mentioning, but that didn't explain the dreams. Then he had told her to close her eyes and taken her hand.

"Look." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and gazed in wonder at a sleek jetliner. Even under an overcast sky it was still impressive. Yusuke watched Sorna's reaction and knew she wasn't used to luxury like this. He wasn't either, but Morgan had told him that it would be easier to take the "company" jet. Less people, fewer hassles had been her exact words. He was glad that he had taken her advice now, watching Sorna turn towards him with glee on her face, all fear, it seemed, gone.

"Do we get to travel in that?" she asked him, hoping that she wasn't dreaming all this, the plane, Yusuke with his gorgeous smile. She frowned as she thought this thinking that she didn't have a chance with a guy like him. He could have any girl he wanted so why would he want her?

He nodded and flung out his hand towards the jet. "Whatever my lady wishes." He said with a funny smile on his face and in his eyes.

She giggled and stepped forward. "What," she looked down, "no red carpet Yusuke?" She asked with an arch of a brow.

Yusuke scratched his nose and thought about this one. "Damn, you're a picky one, aren't you?"

She laughed as the steps unfolded to the jet and a stewardess appeared.

"That's my cue." He stepped up beside her and offered his arm. "Shall we board?"

"Certainly sir." She took his arm and walked up the steps with his guidance.

The stewardess smiled. "Welcome to AirSpirit Express, we take you anywhere you want to go." She stepped back and they entered, the steps behind them folding back up and sealing one women's fate and another man's future.


	2. Touchdown, ten yards to go till home

Chapter Two

Touchdown, ten yards to go till home

Sorna didn't know which was worse, the fact that she was shaking as the plane took off and flew toward Chicago or the fact that she would soon be in a totally new place with new people. She had never been very shy, but the way Yusuke was going on about this Morgan girl, it sounded as if she was a stuck up know-it-all. She didn't like people that thought they were better then everyone else and told people what to do while they sat on their asses. She sat in one of the cushioned seats and tried not to look out the window, worrying about all her problems.

Yusuke sat adjacent to her peering out the window at the ground going rapidly by below them. Only a few hours until they reached their destination and he couldn't wait. He loved the city of Chicago and had gotten used to it since he had transferred there on several assignments required for his job. He came out of his thoughts to notice Sorna averting her eyes from the window and went to comfort her. He slid into the seat next by her and waited until she noticed his presence. He knew she had things to ask him and no doubt she was confused.

"Yusuke?" She asked softly gazing at a point beyond his shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yes?" He looked down at her and she couldn't avoid his eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Yusuke rich laughter filled the small area with a sense of belonging and the pilot at the front smiled. Sorna smiled in spite of herself too. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes still smiling despite his somber attitude. He took her hand and held it in his. "No, why would I lie to you, but if you don't believe me, Kurama and Morgan will set you straight." She nodded and went back to herself, Yusuke got up to seek out the stewardess and talk to her about 'things'.

Sometime later, Yusuke came back to find Sorna asleep in her seat, her head resting on the seat beside her. Yusuke shook his head and tried not to smile. He felt something towards her and watching her sleep felt rather selfish. Maybe this was how Kurama had felt when he had first meant Morgan. He could tell they where passionately in love with each other. He had caught the glances, the outings they took to be by themselves. He found Morgan very attractive but she just wasn't his type and she made him nervous with her glares and ways of knowing just what he was thinking. He preferred the quiet type, the ones that just begged to be rescued and taken to a nice warm bed somewhere. He blushed and noticed the plane was slowly descending into the O'Hare airstrip. Yusuke took his seat beside the window and Sorna, watching the lights that where on in the early dusk. To his left, he could see the jagged peaks of Chicago and could almost feel the cold wind that would bite into his skin as he stepped out of the taxi they would take and into the open wind.

The jet landed with a bump but Sorna didn't wake. He sighed, supposing he would have to carry her, he didn't have the heart to wake her. The plane came to a stop and he stood up.

The stewardess poked her head around the curtain to the cockpit and smiled. "Sir, Kurama is here to see you, he's waiting in the terminal."

Yusuke bent over and picked Sorna up. She slipped her arm around his neck and snuggled into his grip, never waking. "Thanks." He stepped up and around the stewardess and exited the jet through a long lighted tunnel that ran up to the boarding area.

Kurama stood just beyond the gate, waiting. He raised a hand in greeting and stepped forward. He studied the girl in Yusuke's arms, red hair a shade lighter then his spilling over one of Yusuke's arms. Kurama smiled at Yusuke's frown and held out an extra coat for Yusuke, seeing that he didn't have one.

"How…" Yusuke was about to ask.

"I assumed that she might not have one but I see you gave her yours." Kurama's green eyes smiled.

"Where's…"

Kurama cut him off again. "Morgan? She fell asleep while I was taking a shower." He stretched his arms and muttered. "So demanding."

Yusuke didn't ask further. "Damn it Kurama, you always know what I'm going to say."

"It's a habit I picked up after knowing you so long. What else can one do but learn so as not to go insane." He walked off, not waiting to see if Yusuke followed.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" He followed Kurama, carrying Sorna as if she didn't weigh a thing.

Kurama turned. "Shhh! You'll wake her." He pointed at Sorna.

"Oh! Oh right." He walked along beside Kurama until they reached one of the doors by baggage claim. Kurama held out his arms and Yusuke looked at them as if Kurama had gone insane.

"Her." He moved his arms to indicate that he would hold her.

For some reason Yusuke didn't want Kurama to hold Sorna. He felt that she was his to protect. He jerked her slightly to one side. "No."

Kurama shook his head and held out the coat. While Yusuke stared at it Kurama snuck around him in a spilt second and took Sorna before Yusuke realized she was gone. Yusuke lunged at him, forgetting that Kurama had no intention of hurting her. "Whoa, just wait a second lover boy," he held Yusuke's hand in his palm, wincing at the sting where it had hit him, "I want you to put on the coat! That's all, then you can have her back."

Yusuke withdrew his hand and shook his head. "Sorry Kurama, don't know what I was doing, one minute you were there and the next… it was like I was a whole different person." He put the coat on and held his hands out for Sorna. Kurama didn't say anything.

The smell of roses came to Sorna and she stirred. It reminded her of a warm summer evening, her parents sat out on the porch and she sat on the front steps, holding one of the roses that grew on the trellis in her hands. She caressed its silky petals and held it to her cheek, feeling the prick of thorns on her fingers. She woke to dark emerald eyes peering into her face. She realized that this green-eyed stranger was holding her and yelped. He set her down in haste and backed away, an odd glitter in his eyes. Was he laughing? She couldn't tell. Sorna turned to see Yusuke behind her and than the background came into focus, they where standing just outside the airport. Yusuke stood with a confused expression on his face and she yawned, feeling tired again in the darkness. Lights in the distance told her that they where in Chicago and were waiting for a ride.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry her up a million stairs now." She turned back to the airport doors, the green-eyed stranger emerging into the light. His hair was on fire, a deep red that burned in the light from the street. "Kurama." He offered a hand and she shook it, realizing that this was the guy Yusuke had told her about.

"Where's Morgan?" She blurted out.

Kurama laughed, a throaty sound. He looked to be about twenty and muscled behind the thick black coat he wore. "She wastes no time, Yusuke."

Sorna turned to Yusuke as he grinned and held his hands behind his head. "Nope." He replied in a causal manner.

She looked at both of them as a yellow cab pulled up and stopped beside them. Kurama opened the back door to the cab, motioning to Sorna to get in. She entered the cab and slid across, Kurama slipping in behind her. Yusuke took the front seat and told the driver where to go. The window to the front was closed; Sorna was completely alone with Kurama.

The cab moved and Kurama turned to face her. "I haven't gotten the chance to ask you your name." He stated.

Sorna peered out the window, watching other cars stream by on the highway. "Sorna." She said nothing else, not being able to think of anything to say.

Twenty minutes later, Kurama pointed out the front window at the approaching city. "The Sears Tower." He indicated the tallest building set off from the exact center of the city. "The John Hancock." He pointed at another building, somewhat smaller then the other, to the west of the Sears Tower. He sat back, and looked out at the city. "Morgan lives right by the Chicago library, a penthouse. I live with her and Yusuke lives by himself in the better part of Stony Island in an apartment. It's ten minutes out of the city and in the suburbs on a good day."

Sorna nodded. "Whom will I be staying with?" She hoped, for some reason, that it was with Yusuke.

"Yusuke staying in one of the three guest bedrooms tonight and you will too." He thought for a while and then added. "The third bedroom is usually for Hiei, he comes and goes as he pleases. He's not in at the moment so you won't have to put up with his dry sarcasm." Kurama laughed to himself.

"I take it that it's a good thing that Hiei's away?"

Kurama reflected. "Well, he doesn't bother Morgan or I but he annoys the hell out of Yusuke."

Sorna found this funny. She knew that when she meant this Hiei guy, she was going to get along with him. Morgan on the other hand, she couldn't say. She worried about it the whole ride into the city and up to the penthouse where Morgan lived.

All three got out and Yusuke paid the driver. Sorna shivered and Kurama ushered her inside, Yusuke on their heels. The entry to the apartment was decorated in modern décor, Christmas lights already lighting a small pine in the corner. Mail boxes on one side and a reception desk on the other, elevators at the end. Kurama stopped at the desk and greeted the man behind; he then pushed a door open behind the guard. "You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the top." He disappeared and they heard him clomping up the stairs.

Yusuke and Sorna walked to the elevator and it opened to admit them as soon as Yusuke pushed the call button. When inside, Yusuke pushed the button to the penthouse and waited in one of the corners as it climbed up to the top. Sorna stood in the center and then turned to him. "Yusuke?"

He raised an eyebrow, a habit. "Yes?"

"Why didn't Kurama come with us in the elevator?"

"He doesn't like the movement, of all the things."

Sorna didn't ask more but looked down at herself. Shorts and a gym shirt, she couldn't possibly meet anyone in what she was wearing, Morgan sounded like a sophisticated person. The elevator dinged softly and opened to a small entry hall, Sorna was suddenly nervous. They entered the hallway and about halfway down, Yusuke opened a door Sorna hadn't noticed, he dumped his coat unceremoniously inside and held out his hand; taking hers from her. A small table sat under a mirror behind her and she turned to study herself in it. Flyaway hair and sleep filled eyes; she looked like the wakeful dead.

Yusuke started down the hall and several strides later; he was knocking on a mahogany door. It opened and Sorna held her breathe with sudden panic. What if Morgan didn't like her and thought it was all a mistake.

A pair of chocolate eyes peered out through a crack. "Go away, I don't want to know about it unless Kurama's with you, Yusuke!" She hadn't noticed Sorna standing behind him. Cheery whistling reached their ears as Kurama emerged from another hidden door in the wall by the elevator. The chocolate eyes sparkled at a yell emerged from the person behind the door. "Kurama!" She yelled in happiness. The door was thrown open and there stood Morgan in red silk pajamas. She stepped forward but faltered as she saw Sorna. Brown hair lay in waves down her back as she shook her head. Sorna wasn't sure what to do. Morgan looked from her to Yusuke. "It's you."

"Me?" Sorna put a hand to her chest.

Morgan's face split into a smile that made her eyes sparkle. "Yes you. Sorna." Sorna was surprised that she knew her name. Kurama came up behind her and came to Morgan's side. She looked up into his face and Sorna could tell that she had forgotten everyone else in the hall. So had Kurama, he leaned down and kissed Morgan with a passion. They acted like they had been away from each other for years.

Yusuke's sigh broke them apart. "Are you guys done making out?" Morgan blushed. "While you grope each other, Sorna and I stand here falling asleep!"

"Sorry Yusuke." Kurama retreated with Morgan into the apartment.

"Come in, both of you." Morgan added from inside.

Sorna stepped in behind Yusuke and was immediately wrapped in a blanket of warmth and a feeling of belonging. She looked around. A fireplace, cheerfully bright, sat in one corner, armchairs and a couch around it in a semi-circle. A swinging door to her right led somewhere else. Across the room in front of her a hallway went opposite ways away to bedrooms, she assumed. Kurama and Morgan were sitting in the armchairs and Yusuke had sat on the couch. Sorna was left standing staring at all around her. She blushed and sat on the couch, studying the women in front of her.

Morgan looked to be about twenty, her face beautiful in the firelight. Brown hair spilled onto her shoulders and beyond, shimmering dully. Sorna thought of her own fiery hair and wondered how Morgan got her hair to shower. She jumped as Morgan sighed.

"Much care and conditioner." She stated as if reading the girl's mind.

Kurama chuckled. "And way to much time in the shower!"

Morgan kicked him softly. "She doesn't need to know that, let the girl be."

Kurama held up his hands in surrender and went back to the book he had picked up off the coffee table. "Don't know why, shouldn't even try." He muttered to himself.

Morgan smiled and looked at Sorna. "Tired?" She asked, as Sorna eyelids seemed to close.

"A bit. I hate time change." She yawned.

Yusuke stood up. "I'll take her to bed." He took her hand in his own and pulled her up.

Morgan looked at him with distrust. "You won't take her anywhere she doesn't want to go."

Sorna started to speak. "It's okay…"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said to Morgan as he walked down the hall.

Sorna heard Morgan yell. "I'll sic Hiei on you!" Kurama laughter followed and Sorna giggled at the image of someone coming after Yusuke.

Yusuke opened a bedroom door and Sorna went in, dropping on the bed and falling asleep before her head hit the pillow, she didn't even think to thank Yusuke for bringing her here. It felt so right to be with these people.

Yusuke closed the door softly after tucking her in and kissing her softly. He retreated to his bedroom, listening to the mummer of Morgan's voice as she talked to Kurama.


	3. Shopping Excursions

Chapter Three

Shopping excursions

Sorna woke to sensation of someone watching her. She opened one eye and rolled over to the source of sunlight streaming in her window. Something, someone blocked the light and approached in a black blur. She screamed. The black blur stopped as several pairs of feet ran to her door. Yusuke was the first to fling the door open, bare-chested and in jeans, Morgan and Kurama behind him. The blur came into focus and a man appeared. He wore a long flowing cape and a white cloth around his forehead. Short, he could have been only five feet if measured from the tip of his spiky hair.

"What the hell?" Yusuke was the first to break the silence. The man looked at him and shook his head. "HIEI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM!" Yusuke flew into a rage.

Hiei turned away. "Hn."

Yusuke raised his fist and advanced on him. Hiei moved faster then anyone could follow and ended up sitting beside Sorna on the bed. Morgan giggled and everyone looked at her. "Ask him." She pointed at Hiei.

Yusuke turned. "Out with it before I knock you into tomorrow. You know I can."

"Fine." Hiei said in a cocky voice. "This is my room."

Yusuke's shoulders drooped. "Oh. Why didn't you say something before?"

"You where to busy yelling and threatening me." He got up and pushed out the door. "I felt like coming to see Kurama." He stated, moving out of sight and down the hall. They could hear him banging pots and cursing.

Morgan's smile broadened. "He's scavenging." She followed Hiei's path. "Wait Hiei, I'll make you something."

Kurama moved next. "I should go help, Morgan might light something on fire." He looked at Sorna. "She's not very good, but don't let her hear you say it." He walked out of the room with a last look at her.

Sorna sat there; she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Yusuke stood where he had been before being told the truth. "I'm going back to bed." She muttered and turned over closing her eyes. She heard Yusuke exit and close the door behind him. Sorna opened her eyes again and sat up, looking around. A door stood ajar across from her, she glimpsed a shower and sink. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face in hopes that she would stop dreaming. It wasn't a dream, she told herself as she looked into the mirror before her and remembered everything that had happened yesterday. She really was here and it was a nightmare, she had just remembered that she hadn't even brought a change of clothes.

The door to the other room opened with a creek and she whipped around to find Morgan standing there with a pair of jeans in her hands. "I didn't scare you did I?" She stepped forward into the bathroom and watched Sorna.

"No." Sorna backed up a little, not sure why Morgan had come in the bathroom.

"Well here." She held up the jeans and Sorna noticed a T-shirt also. "I thought that you might like a change of clothes and a shower."

Sorna nodded and took the offered cloths, smiling weakly.

Morgan pointed to a closet. "Towels in there." She turned to leave and Sorna didn't think she'd turn around again.

She did and walked forward to the point that she was very close. Sorna could smell a faint hint of roses and something else, a wild smell. She couldn't describe it; it was like the woods or the smell of winter wind. Morgan looked her in the eyes and Sorna could feel her light breath on her face. "I wanted to thank you." She was so close that Sorna could feel the heat coming from her body. She blushed at being so close to another person in such a position, a women at that. She realized that she was sitting on the edge of the tub. Morgan's lips were impossibly close and she drew closer.

Suddenly, Morgan was three feet away. She smiled and jumped up and down. "I've decided to take you shopping!" She bounced out of the room and Sorna heard her go down the hallway in a burst of notes. She heard Yusuke yelling ' Damn women, some people would like to keep their hearing and respect for music!' a crash followed and Hiei's cold chuckle.

Sorna stood on the sidewalk, her head tilted back so she could gaze at all the buildings above her.

"Come on Sorna!" Morgan stood up ahead, holding her coat around her in the chill wind. "I want to get some shopping done, you can look later. I'll have Yusuke take you out for a change." She smiled and walked further as Sorna caught up.

"Where are we shopping?" She asked, walking in step with Morgan.

"Sears, The Water Tower place."

They walked in silence for a few blocks and came upon The Water Tower Place first. It was decorated for the holidays, blue lights casting shadows in relief. Inside the store, happy shoppers and Christmas music greeted the pair.

Sorna looked around at the splendor and knew that she would never need to shop in another store after this; it had everything she would ever need in the way of clothes. She followed Sorna into the women's apparel, Morgan ahead picking out different cloths that caught her eye. She turned to watch a dazzled Sorna.

"You can pick out what you like and get it." She turned back around and went back to the outfits.

Sorna didn't want to pick anything out, she didn't have any money. She turned toward a casual selection of clothes and eyed the price on a pair of jeans. Fifty dollars, not that bad, but still more than she had at the moment and she didn't feel like being taken under Morgan's wing. A shirt caught her eye and before she knew it, the thoughts of money were chased from her head.

Morgan watched Sorna pick out several different things and smiled, she would enjoy her time with her. After a while both girls were engrossed in shopping. Sorna trying different clothes on and Morgan studying the jewelry cases, wondering what she might get for Christmas from Kurama. Sorna came up to her with an armful of shirts and jeans. "How about these?" she mumbled from beneath the pile.

Morgan glanced at the pile of clothes and smiled. "Fine. Are you done?"

"Yup." She dropped a shirt and Morgan picked it up.

"Let me help you." Morgan took half the pile and made her way to the checkout counter. "All of this." She pointed to Sorna behind her. "That to." She held out a credit card and smiled, as it was rang up and handed back to her. "Straight to the Spirit World." She muttered.

Sorna heard her and looked up in question as her clothes were put into bags and they made their way out of the store. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"One of the few perks to my job" Morgan stopped to rest, weighed down by bags.

"What exactly do you do?" Sorna couldn't help but pry.

Morgan turned to her with an odd gleam in her eye. "Finally you ask, I thought you were never going to."

Sorna sighed and waited for her to go on. "Well…"

"I work in… spirits." Morgan started to walk again.

"Huh?" Sorna didn't really understand.

"My job is to help Koenma with the demons that escape from the Makai."

"Demons?" Sorna looked at Morgan in disbelief. "You must be joking!"

"No. Demons do exist all around us, like Kurama or Hiei."

"Kurama? Hiei?"

"Kurama's just a half demon while Hiei's a full demon banished from the Makai. My job is to take the demons that come into the Human world back to the Demon world. Yusuke does the same thing with the help of the rest of the team. He won the Dark Tournament six years ago and found out that his father had been a demon lord."

"Why am I here if all that you do is true and demons do exist. Why would you need me?"

"Well, this is where you come in…"


End file.
